The War of Roses: Sebastian Michaelis Love Oneshot
by ForgottenSecretgatekeeper
Summary: Please enjoy and comment on what you think about it! Thank you :)


**Name: General Gladstone (Yuri Sawazaki)**

**Physical appearance: Long black hair with cat shaped hazel brown eyes. Her skin is pale white and beautifully curved lips.**

**Background information: After the war in her country, she was recruited to serve in London's Royal Guards at the Buckingham Palace. Working her way through her ranks, she finally received the highest position as the general of the 1st Battalion: The King's Regiment A way to maintain order in her regiment, she has hidden her gender and taken on a male name.**

The troops march past your horse, stepping in unison to the beat of their boots thumping against the cobblestone. You sit on your horse with your back straight, watching your troops with your careful eagle eyes.

_'Everything looks good so far.' _

You nudge your horse forward, making it trot alongside of the soldiers. You continue to observe the troops with a closer inspection and it seems to satisfy you. You raise your hand to the head soldier who is riding his horse in front and he nods his head, understanding your signal.

'Halt!' he shouts and the troops stop, standing still like tin soldiers. 'Salute!' shouted the head soldier and all of the soldiers raise their hands against their forehead, greeting your presence as your horse trots up to the front of the line.

Sitting on your horse high, you can see thousands of your soldiers, looking at you with expressionless looks on their faces and waiting for your command. 'Guns down!' you shouted, sternly. All of the soldiers in unison immediately places their guns on the ground by their side.

'General Gladstone.' said a voice. Another lieutenant riding a brown horse positions himself beside you.

'Lieutenant Lockhart.' you greeted the man. 'Another fine day for you to be getting your regiment out and about in the royal courtyard.' answered Lockhart, surveying your troops. '

Mm. It's that time again where they have to whipped back into shape. The holidays are over and I don't want any of them to be slacking off.' you said, looking at the troops.

'How about you?'

'I just finished training my platoon. I've already sent them all home so I was hoping I could accompany you back to the palace.'

'In a minute.'

Your eagle eyes catches two soldiers fidgeting at the end of the line.

'It looks like those two are going to get it.' chuckled Lockhart.

Drawing your whip out from your belt, you make your horse dash down the line of soldiers, heading towards the rowdy soldiers. You snap your whip out in front of you and it scares the two troublemakers out of their wits.

'What is going on?' you snarled, pulling hard on your reins to maintain your horse. The two soldiers immediately raise their hands to their foreheads.

'Nothing, sir.' they both chanted in unison.

You glare at them with your stone cold eyes and they tremble underneath your gaze. 'Don't let me catch you doing such embarrassing actions. That will not be tolerated in my regiment. Either discipline yourselves or I will do it for you. Understand?'

'Yes, sir.'

The two soldiers salute you and you nod your head.

'Good.'

You trot up the line to get one last look at your regiment. 'Sanders!' you shouted to the head soldier who was shouting out the commands.

'Yes, General Gladstone?'

Sanders gallops over to your horse, pulling his horse alongside yours.

'You can dismiss the troops back to the barracks. Before you head back, I want a full inventory of the weaponry we have and give it to one of the head butlers. If there is anything missing, I need to ask Her Majesty about giving us more weapons.'

'Understood, General.' Sanders salutes you.

'Ready to go, General Gladstone?' asked Lockhart.

'Let's go.'

The two of you ride out of the royal courtyard and head back to the stables.

'Midnight.' You cooed, petting your horse's forehead. 'Be good and stay here.' The black horse nickers at you and you walk out of the stable. 'General Gladstone' A stable boy hands you a towel and a pouch of water.

'Thank you. Take care of Midnight for me.' you said, pleasantly. The stable boy blushes from your smile and he nods his head quickly.

'I will do so, sir.' He rushes into the stable and you exit out of the horse barn.

'Took you long enough.' Lockhart is standing near the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Mind your own business.' you said, monotonously as you drink the water.

'My, my. Why are you in such a bad mood?' teased Lockhart.

'Not in a bad mood. Just tired.'

Lockhart wraps his arm around your shoulders. 'I guess you should be since you are the number one general here. A woman such as you has to work ten times harder to keep up with the gentlemen soldiers around here.' You wave his arm away from you. 'What can I do? It's already hard enough for the soldiers to accept a female general bossing them around so it's better for them to think I'm a man rather than a woman.'

Lockhart sighs and he shoves his hands into his pockets. 'Sometimes, I mistaken you as a man rather than a woman. Your words are so sharp that even it can cut through a whole army. Lucky for me, I've known you since you first started here so I will always treat you like a woman. Omph!'

Your elbow jabs Lockhart in the gut, making him reel over in pain. 'Be quiet, you.' you muttered angrily under your breath. 'People might overhear us.'

'Yea, but you could have told me that rather than jabbing me in the stomach.' huffed Lockhart. 'Yea, yea. Let's go. Straighten up, will you? We have to go meet the Queen.' Lockhart brushes the dirt off of his uniform and the two of you walk up the winding front steps of the Buckingham Palace.

Inside of the palace, it is beautifully decorated with antiques from all over the world, presumingly gifts from other countries' leaders. Hanging along the walls, pictures of royalty cover the walls of those who already left this world and some of them are large family portraits, combining both dead and alive family members. Your boots thump merrily against the marble floors and you look down at your red and white uniform to make sure everything is tucked in.

'Your badge is crooked.' Lockhart's gloved fingers try to position the silver and brass badges on your chest.

'Oh, thank you.' you said, watching him adjust the badge.

'You know, General Gladstone, you don't really have much of a chest even though you are a woman.' commented Lockhart and a vein pops on your forehead.

'Ow!' Your fist grinds into Lockhart's stomach, making him reel over again in pain. 'You don't know how to keep your comments to yourself, do you?' you asked, steely. 'No wonder you get into so much trouble with women since you don't know how to keep your mouth shut.'

'That was harsh, Gladstone.' gasped Lockhart as he massages his stomach.'This was probably one of the hardest punches you ever did.'

Your long black ponytail swishes to the side as you turn away from him. 'Well, you deserved it.' you said, huffily.

'General Gladstone, Lieutenant Lockhart. It's lovely to see the two of you getting along so well.' A silver haired man donning a beautiful white uniform walks out to the grand main hall to greet the two of you.

'It's a pleasure to see that you are well, Sir Charles Grey.' you said, bowing at the man.

'Sir Charles, in what situation do you think that me and General Gladstone get along?' said Lockhart, still clutching his stomach. 'She's a violent thing, you know.' Charles chuckles at him.

'Well, I suppose you do deserve it if you keep identifying General Gladstone as a woman when it is supposed to be a secret.' he replied.

'Anyways..' You interrupted the conversation. 'Sir Charles, is Her Majesty feeling alright today? I was wondering if I could seek her audience today.'

Charles nods his head at you. 'Yes, she has been waiting for you but it won't be held at the main hall. She would personally like for you to come to her drawing room. Lieutenant Lockhart, you must also go to report to Her Majesty.'

'Ah! No!' Lockhart grabs the side of his head, giving you a panicked look. 'The Queen must be angry at me for not submitting any of the reports about my regiment. That's why she's probably calling me. General, help me.'

Lockhart wraps his arm around your shoulders, giving you a pleading look. 'Help me talk to Her Majesty about not suspending me from any of the social balls and I'll treat you to dinner.'

'No.' you said, giving him your usual cold stare. 'It is your responsibility for completing all of the reports on time. Maybe it's a good lesson for you to be suspended from the social balls and take your position seriously.'

Lockhart lets go of you and he starts to weep into his hands. 'My only friend doesn't even want to help me. If the Queen sentenced me to death, General Gladstone will regret for not saving me.'

You cross your arms over your chest with your face contort into a smirk. 'You're not doing yourself any good. Done with the jester act?' you asked him.

Lockhart straightens up and brushes his uniform away with any dirt. 'Haha. Very funny.' said Lockhart sarcastically. 'But seriously, what happens if I was sentenced to death? What would you do?'

'I'll take over your regiment and dedicate the regiment's name to your namesake.' you replied as you walk past him.

'That's harsh, General!' shouted Lockart. You turn your attention away from Lockhart and look at Charles.

'Sir Charles, let's go.' Stifling his laughter, Charles nod his head.

'Please follow me, General Gladstone, Lieutenant Lockhart.' said Charles, gesturing up the stairways

After walking down winding hallways, Charles finally leads the two of you to a pair of beautiful oak doors. 'Please wait here.' said Charles. You nod at him and watch the Queen's butler walk inside of the drawing room.

'Ne, have you always wondered what the Queen looked like?' asked Lockhart, nudging you in the side.

'What are you babbling about, Lockhart?' you asked, giving him a stern look.

'You know, Her Majesty is always covering her face. Have you ever wondered what she looked like?'

'Not really.' you said, crossing your arms over your chest. 'If she wants to cover her face, she has the right to do so.'

'Hmph. You're no fun.' mumbled Lockhart. 'I thought you would let your imagination run wild.'

'You better not say anything stupid, Lockhart.. I don't want Her Majesty to get angry because of you and I can't ask for any weapons because you said something stupid to her.'

'I promise I won't' he answered, placing his hand over his chest. The door swings open and Charles walks out with the same happy smile over his face.

'Alright the two of you can come in.' he said, gesturing to the room. 'But please make it brief. Her Majesty is a bit tired today.'

'Will do so.' you said, nodding your head.

You and Lockhart walk inside the drawing room. Beautifully accented oak furniture is scattered all over the room and gold and white colors accent the room. Sitting in a large oak chair, the Queen is dressed in white with her usual thick veil over her face.

'General Gladstone' you said, standing straight in front of her and saluting her with your hand.

'Lieutenant Lockhart.' said Lockhart, imitating your salute. 'Thank you for granting your presence to us. Your beauty is still mesmerizes me every time I see you.'

A cheerful, fruity chuckle fills the air as Lockhart's words pleases the Queen.

'My my, Lieutenant Lockhart, I see that your words are still very sweet.' said the Queen. 'I see why the ladies adore you.'

'Thank you, Your Majesty' said Lockhart. His eyes winks at you and you give him a stony glare.

_'__Trying to tempt her with sweet words, huh? Don't be fooled, Lieutenant Lockhart.' _

'General Gladstone, it's a pleasure to see you well. How were your wounds? I heard you were injured quite severely during training.' The Queen turns her attention to you.

'I'm fine. Thank you for your concern.' you answered to her, bowing your head.

'I see. General Gladstone, even though you hide yourself as a woman, please be careful since women's bodies are delicate.' said the Queen.

Your mouth twitches with annoyance but you bow your head again at her. 'I will take note, Your Majesty.'

The Queen nods her head and she fans herself with her white ostrich feather fan. 'Moving on to other matters. General Gladstone, I have received a list of weaponry that your regiment requires. Who was the one who complied the list together?'

'My head commander, Sanders.' you said. 'I trust him in giving exact numbers of weaponry that we have at the regiment's weaponry barracks.'

'I too, also trust in his word. I will give you the exact amount of weapons that your regiment will need. I will get Sir Charles to arrange the necessities that you will need. Ask Commander Sanders to work closely with Charles to ensure proper weapons are given.'

'I will inform Commander Sanders. Thank you, Your Majesty.' you answered.

The Queen turns her attention to Lockhart. 'Lieutenant Lockhart, I need to reprimand you again that there are a few missing reports about the missions that you have made to France and you have not handed it in to Sir Phipps. Please do so or else I will have no choice but to suspend you from any social balls.'

Your lips curl into a smirk and you steal a glance at Lockhart. Lockhart's face reads like a book to you: '_Guess it didn't work.' _using his apologetic smile. You smirk at him and send him a facial message. '_Told you so.' _

'Lieutenant Lockhart, I need you take control over the 1st Battalion: The King's Regiment.' said the Queen. 'What?' your eyes snap open and you stare at the Queen with an astonished glare.

'Your Majesty, why are you giving Lieutenant Lockhart control over the King's Regiment?' you said angrily. Lockhart is also astonished himself but he stays quiet.

'General Gladstone, there's a reason why Lieutenant Lockhart will be controlling your regiment and it will only be temporary.' said Sir Charles. 'Lieutenant Lockhart, you are dismissed. Please wait outside.'

'I understand.' said Lockhart. 'Your Majesty.' Lockhart bows at the Queen and he excuses himself out of the room. You are left standing, astounded at the Queen's announcement.

'General Gladstone or should I just address you as Yuri Sawazaki?' said the Queen.

'Which ever you want to address me, Your Majesty.' you said, gritting through your teeth. '

You're angry with me, aren't you, Yuri?'

'Your Majesty, I would like an ample explanation on what is going on.' you said.

The Queen nods her head and fans herself. 'I understand your anger since you have worked hard for your position but trust me, this is only temporary. I have a proposition for you.'

The Queen gestures at Charles and he immediately walks over to you with a package of paper. You flip open the package with your gloved hands and the first page falls on a photo of a young boy with an eyepatch. His blue eye stares up at you with almost a menacing glare.

'That boy is the Earl of Phantomhive.' said Charles.

'I've heard of him. Nicknamed as the Queen's Dog.' you said, looking at the photo. 'I don't mean any offense, Your Majesty.' you added.

'That's alright. I hear about it all the time with my fellow consul nobles.' said the Queen.

'So, what do you want me to do?' you asked, flipping through the pages and skimming the contents of it.

'Someone has been threatening the earl's life by sending him death threats and signs. Recently, there was a tampering with his carriage which almost resulted in losing his life.' explained Charles.

You start to get a hint on what is going on. 'So you want me to watch over the boy?'

'That's right.' replied Charles. 'You are going to be with the earl until the perpetrator is caught. '

'Alright, it seems easy but there's one thing that I need to question.' you said.

'Go ahead, Lieutenant.' said the Queen.

'I've heard that the Phantomhive earl has multiple enemies. Doesn't he have his own kind of protection? Bodyguards, maybe?'

'He does. The Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis, seems like he takes good care of the young master.' said Charles, slowly. 'But, Her Majesty would like to protect the boy even further so your skills and assets will be perfect in protecting the boy. The perpetrator could be multiple individuals rather than a single one.'

'I see. So while I'm gone, Lieutenant Lockhart will be handling the King's Regiment while I will be staying with the Phantomhive Earl.'

'Yuri, do not disappoint me. Protect this boy since he is precious to me.' said the Queen. 'He has already lost much so don't let anyone take him away from me.'

'General Gladstone.' Charles's voice echoes in the room. 'Do you accept this mission?' he asked you.

You bow your head and kneel in front of the Queen, placing your hand over your chest. 'I do. ' you said. Charles smiles at you, almost in a smirk

'Prepare yourself, General Gladstone. You will be leaving tomorrow morning.' said Charles.

'Charles, that's not very polite to chase General Gladstone out. General Gladstone, join us for the Harvest Ball and you can meet the Phantomhive earl there.' said the Queen. 'What do you think, General Gladstone?'

You think for a while and you tap your fingers along your arm. 'Fine. I'll come to the Harvest Ball. I am curious to see this young boy.'

The Queen nods her head. 'Alright, I'll be expecting you there, General Gladstone.'

You take that as your dismissal and you nod your head at her. 'Thank you, Your Majesty. I do apologize for exhausting you. Excuse me.'

You usher yourself out of the room and you find Lieutenant Lockhart sitting outside of the drawing room.

'So what's going on?' he asked as you walk past him. 'I'm taking care of the Queen's dog.' you answered.

'Are you joking? That's why the Queen wants you to take a small absence from the King's Regiment? To take care of that brat?' asked Lockhart in disbelief.

'Hey, Lieutenant.' You stop walking and turn to face him.

'What is it?' he muttered, giving you a stare.

'When I come back, I don't want to see my regiment all lazy and unfit. It would be a shame to tarnish that title 'lieutenant' of yours.

' Lockhart's face turns pink with embarrassment and he shoves you away from him. 'Don't worry about that, General Gladstone. I'll make sure that your regiment will be in good hands.' He starts to walk off ahead of you with his chest puffed out with pride. You chuckle and you follow him down the hallway.

Later That Evening:

Beautiful noblewomen and their husbands stand in the beautifully decorated dance hall. Large ball gowns with trailing trains and shiny boots festoon the entire dance hall floor. Pumpkins and other harvest gourds are placed artfully around the hall, bringing in the smell of autumn inside. Tables and tables of food and drink line alongside the walls with servants waiting for their beck and call of the nobles. You are dressed in your formal white military uniform with golden tassels decorated on your shoulders. Golden brass buttons decorate down your front with a beautiful red sash draped over your torso. Your white breeches are tucked inside shiny black boots that you had it especially polished by the stable boy that afternoon. To complete the attire, your long sword is tied to your waist with its blade nearly touching the floor. You stand in the corner with a drink of champagne in your hands, watching the dance that is occurring on the floor.

_'I hate attending these things.' _you thought as you bitterly drink the champagne.

At the functions, many women and men have often stared at you for some reason especially the women. Most of the women have often asked for you to dance with them but you have flatly refused. To avoid the hassle, you tend to refuse attending these social events but today was different. Despite you not talking to any of the women, it doesn't stop their chattering and gossip about your beauty when you walk into the room.

'There's General Gladstone. He's so dreamy.' sighed a young noblewoman, passing by you with her lady friend. 'He's good in fighting and he has a high position in the army even though he is not British.'

'I heard he is from the East. So exotic..' whispered another woman. 'I wonder if he is going to ask anyone to dance with him tonight.'

'Oh, I don't think so! He even refused Lady Arabella in the last social event and she's one of the most beautiful nobles here.'

The women's chatter seems to make your head spin with anger and annoyance. You drain the last of the champagne angrily and then crossing your arms over your chest.

'General Gladstone.' Lockhart walks up to you with each lady hanging onto his arm.

'What do you want, Lieutenant?' you said.

'You should smile a bit more, General for you are scaring the poor ladies here.' said Lockhart. He turns to the ladies on his arms. 'Don't you think so? General Gladstone is so handsome if he actually tries to smile.'

'Oh yes, we believe so.' giggled the woman. She bats her eyelashes at you and you turn your head away from her gaze.

'Lieutenant Lockhart, I'm expecting you not to drink too much tonight since you do have to take care of the regiment tomorrow.' you said, flatly.

'Of course. Don't you worry about it. But tonight, I'll dedicate my devotion to the beauties in this room. Follow me, my beautiful roses.'

A small crowd of women start to gather around Lockhart and it is almost too suffocating for you.

'_I'm already worried about handing that womanizer with my regiment already. I better get a drink to cool my head..' _you thought.

You push your way through the crowd of women and head to the drink table.

'_Now, where's the champagne?' _

You peer at the countless drinks until you see a glass of champagne pushed into your hands.

'A glass of champagne, General Gladstone.' You look up at the unknown person and you find yourself staring at a very handsome butler with attracting red eyes. 'Thank you.' you said, accepting the champagne glass. 'You must have read my mind if you knew I wanted this.'

'Well, champagne does suit your character.' said the butler.

'Oh, how so?' You cock your head to the side, looking at the butler intently.

'The color of the champagne outshines the rest of the others. Pure and beautiful are the best words to describe the champagne's color.'

You let out a laugh, causing some stir from nearby patrons. 'Pure and beautiful?' you repeated his words and raising your eyebrows at him. 'Butler, your words are quite flattering but it would be best if you flatter a woman with those words. Your words humor me.' You lift your champagne glass up towards the butler to toast for his words. As you lift your glass up to your lips, the butler moves closer to you.

_'What is he doing?' _

You stand still and his lips inch closer to your ear.

'Those words should have flattered you. You're a woman, right?'

Your eyes widen and you set the glass down on the table. 'Who are you?' you said, putting your hand over your sword.

'Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis' said the butler, placing his hand over his chest and bowing at you.

'Sebastian Michaelis?' The name rings a bell in your head. 'You're the Phantomhive butler.' you said, slowly. Sebastian nods his head.

'I just wanted to meet you in person, General Gladstone. I presume that Her Majesty has told you about your assignment.'

Your guard is lowered and you pick up your glass again to take a sip. 'Yes but I don't know how you know about my secret.' you said, giving him a glare. 'Not many people in the noble court know about that. I wouldn't expect a simple butler to know that even.'

Sebastian flashes you a beautiful smile and he gestures you with a champagne bottle which you gladly stick your glass towards him. 'Do not worry, General Gladstone. I'll keep your secret even from the young master.'

You draw your glass away from him to take a sip. 'Speaking of the young master, I was wondering where the Phantomhive Earl is.'

'Were you looking for me?' said a voice.

You whirl around to find yourself staring at the young boy identical to the photograph that you saw earlier. 'It's a pleasure to finally meet you, General Gladstone.' said the earl. 'I have heard so many wonderful stories of your success in the British army especially when you are not British yourself.'

'I'm flattered to hear that you have heard such wonderful stories about me.' you said, graciously bowing your head at the boy. 'I'm looking forward in working with you more in the future. Her Majesty has told me wonderful things about you.'

'I'm sure that she has told you a great deal about me.'

You couldn't help but note the sarcasm dripping in the earl's words. But you choose to ignore it.

'Anyways, I'll meet you first thing tomorrow morning.' you said.

'I'll be looking forward to your stay. Please, if you do need anything to make your stay comfortable, ask Sebastian anything.' said the earl.

'Of course.'

'Let's go, Sebastian. We are finished here.'

The earl walks off towards the exit of the main hall. 'I'll see you later, General Gladstone.' said Sebastian and he nods his head respectfully at you. You watch the pair exit the dance hall and for some reason, you couldn't help but be lost in your own thoughts.

With the help of the servants, your belongings were packed in a flurry and you are whisked off into a royal carriage without even bothering to say goodbye to your regiment. Only Commander Sanders was there to see you off.

'Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to Lieutenant Lockhart?' asked Sanders.

'There's no need.' you said, tugging your cloak around your body. 'Besides, he's probably hung over from the alcohol and the women last night. Sanders, I'm counting on you to keep the regiment and Lieutenant Lockhart in shape. I'm expecting the regiment to be even better when I come back.' Sanders salutes you with his hand.

'Yes, sir!' he shouted.

'Excellent.' you smile and you nod your head at the driver. 'Let us be off, then.' The carriage whips forward and exits the Buckingham Palace.

It was quite a long journey since the Phantomhive mansion was on the outskirts of the English capital. You feel the road changing from the smooth dirt road to the cobble stone, telling you that you have arrived at the Phantomhive mansion. The carriage stops in a halt and you wait for the driver to get down to open the door for you.

'Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion.' said a familiar voice. Instead of the driver opening the door, Sebastian opens it, awaiting for your arrival.

'Good afternoon, Sebastian.' you said, stepping out of the carriage.

'Good afternoon, General Gladstone or should I say Ms. Yuri Sawazaki?'

You give him a stare and put your hands over your hips. 'Really now. Are you really a butler? You seem to know more about me than most nobles I know.' Sebastian chuckles under his breath.

'Oh, I heard your real name from your colleague of yours. Lieutenant Lockhart, I believe. Last night he told me about your real name while he was getting some more wine.'

_'__That asshole. I bet he was drunk when he spewed stuff to him about my real name.' _

You make a mental note to punish Lieutenant Lockhart in the back of your mind and you nod your head at Sebastian 'Yes, that is my real name but please, around the others just call me by my English name. ' you said in a lowered voice.

'Yes, of course.'

You watch as the driver unloads all of your belongings into the main hall and you step inside of the Phantomhive mansion. The main hall is a lot smaller than the Buckingham Palace but the embellishment is even more grand than the Palace. Exotic Greek statues decorate the hall and as usual, the walls are adorned with portraits of what you presume to be, Phantomhive ancestors. The biggest portrait of the young earl boy is centered in the middle of the hall.

'Interesting..' you muttered under your breath.

'What is interesting?' asked Sebastian.

'Oh no, it's these portraits.'

Your fingers daintily touch the painting of the young boy. 'You know from the rumors I'm from a different country. I was just wondering why nobles here put up portraits of themselves on the wall. Is it a custom in England?'

'Well.'

Sebastian looks at the portrait with you, closely inspecting the painting of his young master. 'I don't really know the full reason behind it but I know all the nobles do this. I believe it is to remember their ancestors.'

'I guess so.' you answered, slowly.

'General Gladstone, I do apologize if I sound like I'm pushing you but let me lead you to your room. You must be tired from your journey.' Sebastian gestures at the stairways.

'Sorry about that. I must be in the way if I keep stopping you like that.'

'No no, it's alright. After all, the young master has asked me to make sure that you are comfortable at your stay in the Phantomhive mansion. Now, if you follow me.'

Sebastian leads you to series of hallways and finally, he opens the door on his left. 'This will be your bedroom while you stay here.' he said, gesturing at the room.

You walk in and you are amazed at the guest room. It's quite spacious and it is completed with handsome oak furniture. The walls are painted a dark midnight royal blue and in the middle of the room, a canopy white bed stands against the wall with its sheets smelling crisp and fresh. You notice that there is another door inside of your room and you gingerly open it.

'You also have your own private bathroom.' said Sebastian. You stare inside of the clean bathroom and then you close it.

'Did you give me the private bathroom because of my identity?' you said with a smile. 'I know servants have to share the bathroom.'

Sebastian bows his head and he flashes you a brilliant smile. 'Well, you are our guest so it's important for you to be comfortable.'

'Thank you.' you said, know deep down inside that this butler was thinking about your position.

'General, there's a bell ringer near the door so if you need me, don't hesitate to ring.' said Sebastian.

'I will.'

You take off your cloak and drape it over the chair, revealing your beautiful nobleman blouse and pants.

'I'll call you when dinner is ready.' said Sebastian. You turn to look at him and smile. 'Thank you, Sebastian.'

Sebastian bows his head and leaves you alone in your room. _'Wow. I didn't know that the Phantomhive earl lived such a magnificent place.' _ You walk over to the window, letting your eyes drink into the view.

Before exploring the rest of the mansion, you take a good long rest and you wake up, feeling quite refreshed. You stretch yourself out as you walk down the hallway. 'Mmm. That was a great nap.' you said, happily.

You find your way back to the main front hall where all the paintings and the statues embellished the grand hall. Right in the middle of the hall, a statue of a Roman styled warrior stands emotionless made from beautiful ivory marble. You stop your tour to look at the beautiful statue. 'Mars, the god of war or in the Greek people's religion, Ares.' you muttered. You place your hand over the side of Mars' face, feeling the cold marble underneath your palm. 'Such a beautiful face for a god of war.'

Sebastian's POV:

_'I better get General Gladstone to meet with the young master before dinner.'_

He closes the young master's office and walks down the hallway towards the main hall. '_Oh, there she is.'_

The beautiful female general is standing in front of a Roman statue that he has passed many times. She places her hand over the Roman god's face with her face almost inching towards its lips. Her beauty could not be even compared with the beautifully made statue. He smiles and jolts himself out of his observation. He walks over to the general and clears his throat.

Your POV:

You look closer at the statue with your lips almost touching against the statue's lips. _'Such a beautiful statue. Who ever made this is a very good sculptor.' _ Suddenly, you hear someone clearing their throat and you turn around to see who it is. 'Oh, hello, Sebastian.' you said, politely.

'General, it seems like you enjoy looking at art.'

'Mm.'

You pat Mars' face gently, staring in his blank white eyes. 'I never really had time to look at art since I'm so busy with the King's Regiment but when I do have time, I could stare at these for hours. Mars, the god of war.' You smile at Sebastian. 'It's quite strange for the earl to have such a piece of art in his mansion. Most people don't really like putting the god of war in their own homes. Jupiter and Venus are quite popular.'

'Oh, the young master doesn't care for these statues. It is me who put them in there.' answered Sebastian.

You stare at him and then chuckle with your hand covering your mouth. 'Forgive me, Sebastian but you really are a strange butler.' you said. 'But that's a good thing. In this era, we do need more educated working class people who can contribute their own input in many things.'

'Thank you for your kind words, General.' said Sebastian.

'Anyways, what are you doing right now?' you asked.

'I'm here to fetch you so you can meet the young master before dinner. It's regarding to the case that Her Majesty has given to you.'

'Oh, I see. Then we better not waste any time then.'

Sebastian nods his head in agreement. 'Please follow me, General Gladstone.'

The young master seems to not reluctant to meet with you but with Sebastian's persuasion, you find yourself sitting in a cushiony red velvet sofa chair with the young boy sitting in front of you.'I promise this won't take too much of your time.' you said, pressing your fingers together and looking at the boy intently. The earl let out a sigh and he rest his head on his knuckles.

'You know, it wasn't my idea who wanted to hire you. Her Majesty is just being a little overprotective.' said the earl.

'I had a feeling of that when I first met with you at the ball.' you replied. 'For the sake of the Queen and for your safety, I need a few key pieces of information so I can fulfill my duties.'

The young boy nods his head and he snaps his fingers. 'Sebastian, please get General Gladstone the evidence that you have collected earlier.'

'Of course.'

Sebastian walks over to the earl's desk and shuffles around to collect pieces of information. At last, he walks over with a stack of paper in one hand and a stack of photographs in the other. He hands all of the information to you and you start to look over them.

'I've asked Sebastian to collect the evidence for me. It seems like the perpetrator or perpetrators have vandalized the Funtom factories that I owned. The town stores containing Funtom products have been ransacked and the property has been damaged. These are the estimated costs that I had to pay for these stores for the damages and the photographs were taken by Sebastian as evidence.' explained the earl.

You stare at the photographs where profanity and graffiti decorated on the stores and factories. Large painted black words of 'Die' and 'Hell' were decorated on the walls.

_'It will be hard to pinpoint the culprit since the earl has a lot of enemies.' _'I don't mean to ask such a stupid question but do you have a faint suspicion on who the culprit might be?' you asked carefully. Rather than giving you a smirk and some words of sarcasm, the earl gives you a gentle smile.

'General Gladstone. You must not know me very well. I work as the Queen's dog and many nobles in the court despise my work.'

'I understand.' you said.

_'I knew he would say that. Well, it didn't hurt to try, I guess.'_

'It could be anyone if you said that the nobles despises you.' you said, letting out a sigh. 'Well, I presume that you wouldn't have very much information. That's alright. I'll figure out some how with all of this information.' You start to get up from your chair.

'General, please wait.' said the earl.

'Hmm?'

You sit back down and look at the young boy.

'I was wondering if you could do something with me after dinner. As a way to get to know each other better.' said the earl. Your eyes narrow in suspicion at the young earl.

_'What is he plotting?'_

'Check mate.' you said, placing your king in front of his queen. The earl's eyebrows furrow with concentration as he tries to think of a different way to counter your attack.

'You win.' he said, finally. You lean back in your chair, feeling content and satisfied.

'So this is your idea of getting to know me?' you asked with your eyebrows raised at him. 'Didn't you know I do this for a living?'

The earl lets out a laugh and he assembles the pieces back into their place. 'I just wanted to see how you would arrange your army in a game of chess. I've heard many great things about you, general so testing your abilities with chess is a good way to know you.'

'I see.' You take a sip of the delicious rose tea that Sebastian has made and you let the aroma spread over your tongue.

'General, I believe that you're not from around these parts. How did you manage your way into the Queen's Royal Army?' asked the earl.

You smile and cast your eyes at the glowing fireplace. 'Well, I was a prisoner of war when the British army captured me and then as a bargain, the Queen allowed me into her army and I just worked my way through the ranks. Four years later, here I am. General Gladstone at your service.'

'I see.' The young boy looks at his chess pieces carefully, taking in your story. 'How about we play another game?'

You look at Sebastian and he shakes his head at the young master's suggestion.

'I'm sorry, young master but I think we have to stop this right now. It's already past your bedtime.'

The earl grumbles under his breath and he gets up from his chair. 'Fine.' he answered, grudgingly.

You lean back in your chair with the teacup in your hand. 'Good night, earl. Thank you for your invitation to play chess with me.' you said, sweetly. The earl smiles back at you.

'Let's play again some other time.'

You nod your head and watch as Sebastian escorts the earl to bed. You lean over to look at the chess pieces and pick up the horse shaped piece.

'Not going to bed yet?' Sebastian returns back into the room.

'Not just yet. I thought you were going to take the young master to bed.' you said with a mild look on your face.

'No, I've asked the other butler, Tanaka to take care of him. There is a lot of things for me to do.'

Sebastian starts to clean up the chess pieces. You set the knight piece down, letting Sebastian collect the pieces.

'You know..' he started to say, picking up the knight piece. 'I've noticed that in all of your games, you always move the knight piece first. Why is that?'

'Oh? So you noticed it too, huh?'

You take the chess piece out of his hand and look at it closely. 'I believe the knight should be the one who should always attack first. He leads his army without fear and the pawns will follow him.'

'Are you talking about yourself?' asked Sebastian.

'You can say that.'

You stand the knight piece on the chess board, looking at the magnificent knight piece. 'Unlike those selfish generals and lieutenants, they would send their own pawns to get killed first without thinking of a plan. I believe in something different. Those pawns have families to go home to and their children and wives look forward for their return. But, I don't have family here. It would make sense that if I was gone from this earth, there wouldn't be anyone who would miss me.'

'That's not true.' Sebastian sits in the chair in front of you, looking at you with his red eyes. The ember fires glow in his eyes, giving them a beautiful ruby red color. 'I thought you had family in the Orient.'

Your eyes turn into a stony blue color at the word 'family' 'I had one.' you said, steely. 'And I believe they didn't even care about their own daughter disguising herself as a soldier and heading off to war. They only cared about their own family prestige and tried to marry their daughter off to some 'so-called' prestigious family.'

'So you don't miss them at all?'

'Never. I rather die on some battlefield than be with a bunch of blood traitors.'

Sebastian gets up from his chair and you continue to stare into the fire. 'It's alright. There's no point in feeling sorry fro me. It's already over and I prefer this life than going back.' you said to break the silence. Suddenly, you hear the sound of something trickling and you turn around to see what Sebastian is doing. He pours something amber into a whisky glass from an ancient bottle.

'Aged old whisky, General. An appreciation for telling me something so personal.' he said,

'Thank you. It doesn't really bother me telling people about my life story but it sometimes does leave a bitter feeling in my mouth. Anyways, I usually don't drink on the job though.' you said, accepting the glass.

'That's okay. Right now, you're a guest, not a general.'

You take a sip of the whisky and it instantly warms you up inside. Sebastian settles himself in the chair next to you. 'You're not going to drink?' you asked, looking at his empty gloved hands.

'Not just yet. I still have a few things to do.'

'That's lonely.'

You continue to look at the fire, drinking to your thoughts. Without any notice, you feel yourself getting drowsy. '_I better get up and head to bed.' _But your body feels unresponsive and your eyelids start to feel really heavy.

'Have pleasant dreams, Yuri.' echoed Sebastian's voice. You tumble into the darkness, letting yourself drift into dream land.

Sebastian's POV:

He watches Yuri falls asleep at the sofa chair with her empty drinking glass being held in her hand precariously. He gets up from his seat and gently takes the cup out of her hands. The fire's soft ember glow seems to make her face brighten from her pale skin.

_'Better get her to bed.' _he thought. He picks her up in his arms. _'She's a lot lighter than I expected.' _

'Mm.' Yuri rubs her face against his shoulder, finding some kind of warmth. 'Have pleasant dreams, Yuri.' he whispered in her ear.

Your POV:

'Mm.'

Your eyes open with the bright sunshine shining over your face. You sit up and find you are back in your room. 'How did I get here?' you muttered.

Your mind only remembers on sitting in front of the fireplace with Sebastian sitting across from you. You slowly sit up and you see something slip off of your body. 'Hmm?' A black butler jacket slides off of your body and into your lap._'He must have brought me back to my room.' _ you thought with a small smile on your face. You couldn't help but smile at the strange butler. 'It must have caused him a lot of trouble to bring me back.' You notice that you are still in your clothes from yesterday and you take a small whiff. 'I better change out of these clothes. I smell a little smoky from the fire. And then..' You look at the jacket in your hands. 'I'll give him back his jacket.'

You change out of your outfit into a pair of relaxed nobleman's shirt and vest with tailored pants. You look at yourself in the mirror and you feel a little displeased with your outfit.

'_I've always wanted to wear nicer clothing but there's no way in helping it.'_

you let out a sigh of despair and walk out of your room to find Sebastian.

You couldn't find Sebastian anywhere and the Phantomhive servants seems not able to give you an answer on his whereabouts. You decide to head outside where the sun is shining brightly. The day is so fresh and crisp as you walk outside towards the garden.

'Mm.' You take a deep breath of the fresh autumn air. 'It's so nice here.' you muttered to yourself.

Suddenly, a sudden bird cry catches your attention. A large eagle hawk flies over to you and you lift your arm up for it to rest on. 'Hello, Apollo.' you said, petting the bird's head.

'I guess you were able to find me. Such a smart bird.' Apollo picks at your hair from your long ponytail as a sign of thanks.

'Good morning, General Gladstone.'

You turn around to see Sebastian walking over to you with a tea cup in his hands.

'Good morning, Sebastian.' you said, pleasantly.

'I was about to go and wake you up but it seems like you are an early riser.'

'Yea, I'm always up early since I'm used to it. The military never sleeps. This is Apollo. He is an eagle hawk who I raised from an egg.'

'It's nice to meet you, Apollo' said Sebastian, lifting his finger up to the bird. But Apollo snaps back with his beak.

'Whoa, Apollo. Be nice. Sorry, Sebastian. He's usually good with people.' you said, apologetically as you hold Apollo back.

'Don't worry about it.'

'Oh, by the way.' You shift Apollo onto your shoulder and you give Sebastian his jacket. 'I must have caused you a lot of trouble, didn't I? You were the one who carried me back to my room.' Sebastian accepts the jacket from you.

'It was not a big deal.' he said. 'I didn't want to wake you up since you had such a long day.' Your lips curl into a smile.

'Sebastian, you don't have to be so polite to me. Next time, just wake me up, okay?'

Sebastian shakes his head and he hands you the tea cup. You can smell a distinct rose scent coming off from the tea. 'You are a guest at the Phantomhive mansion so I can't treat you so casually.'

'I don't mind. Besides, you already know a lot about me. How about this? You can call me Yuri when no one is around. Not 'Ms. Yuri' Just Yuri is good.' Sebastian gives you a smile. 'Fine, Yuri.' he said, saying your name firmly. You nod your head.

'Good.'

'So, Yuri,what are you planning to do today?'

'Mm. I don't know just yet. I was planning to work on the case later this afternoon.' you answered slowly. But deep inside, you didn't feel like being stuck inside of the mansion to work on any paperwork.

'Yuri, why don't I suggest you something? The horses here haven't gotten much exercise since the young master had that carriage accident. Why don't you go do some horseback riding?'

Your eyes light up at the idea. 'Great! That would be fun. But, how about you come with me? Riding by myself isn't going to be as much fun if I was with someone.' Sebastian pulls out his pocket watch and lets out a sigh.

'Oh, sorry.' you said, apologetically. 'A little too pushy of me, isn't it? You still have the young master to look after, right?'

'No.'

_'Huh? What did he just say?' _You stand there, a little shocked.

'No, I'll go with you.' said Sebastian. 'The young master will be getting a day off from his studies. Meet me at the stables in an hour. It's not very often that one of the greatest British generals stay at the Phantomhive mansion.'

Excitement bubbles inside of you and Apollo can feel your excitement. He lets out an ear piercing cry, nearly making you deaf in one ear. 'Ow! Not so close, stupid Apollo!' you scolded at the bird as you clap over your ear. Sebastian hides his chuckle from you.

'In an hour, Yuri.' he repeated. He heads back to the mansion and you couldn't help but smile.

_'It looks like this is going to be fun.'_

You change out of your noble clothes and into your riding clothes. You are dressed in a long sleeved blouse with tight riding breeches. To prevent the mud from splashing onto your pant leg, you pair your pants with high brown riding boots. You already went inside of the stable with Apollo waiting outside for you didn't want the bird scaring the horses or vice vera. Beautiful horses munch on straw and hay in their mangers look up at your presence. 'Wow, these horses are beautiful.' you muttered under your breath. A white horse on the left bobs his head up and down and drags his front leg up and down on the ground.

'Hey, handsome.' you said, happily. You approach the horse and immediately, the horse's muzzle gently pushes against your face. 'You want to go out and ride with me today? I'll let you run wild since you have been cooped up inside this stable.'

The horse nods its head and it pushes you against your chest. 'Hahah, alright. Let's get you and another horse ready for some exercise.'

You put the saddle on the white horse and choose another brown horse in the stable to be saddled up. 'There, everything is ready.' you said, wiping the sweat off of your brow. 'Now, all we need is..'

'Me.' Sebastian appears in the stable with a basket slung over his arm.

'Oh, there you are.' You gestures at the horses. 'Sorry, I didn't wait for you.'

'No, that's alright.' He attaches the picnic basket onto the back of the brown horse, securing everything tightly.

'Ready to go?' he asked. You nod your head and you look at the two horses.

'Yup, alright, so take your pick on who you want to ride today.'

'Hmm.' Sebastian thinks for a while and he looks back at you. 'I'll give you the white one to ride. He seems to suit more of your character.'

You look at him with a raised eyebrow. _'That's how he chooses his horse?'_

'Alright, better get going then.' You swing yourself over the horse's back and wait until Sebastian gets on.

'Let's go!' you said and snapping your reins, the horse tears out of the stable and runs out in the open. The wind cuts against your face and you immediately smell the fresh autumn scent filling the air. Apollo flies above you, spreading his giant wings over you. The horse seems so much happier being able to run out in the open. 'Come on, boy.' you urged the horse and he bobs his head to gain more speed. You look back and you can see Sebastian is able to keep up with you.

Sebastian's POV:

'Let's go!' shouted Yuri and she snaps her reins, making the horse speed out of the stable.

He too, also snap on the reins, making his horse follow Yuri. The wind cuts against his face and he watches the spectacular view of Yuri on her horse. Despite the male riding clothes that she is wearing, he can still see the feminine aspects of her. Her black ponytail flows with the wind and her cheeks are getting pink from the cold wind. The sight of her and her posture over the horse reminds him the Greek god, Athena who is fierce but beautiful.

'Sebastian! Look at that!' said Yuri, pointing at the lake. The waters have turned to beautiful dark royal blue but the trees that are surrounding the lake, their leaves have turned into beautiful red, yellow and orange colours. Its colours reflect off from the dark blue river.

'Isn't it beautiful?' she asked, sounding breathless.

'It is.' he replied.

Your POV:

Your eyes drink in the view of the beautiful fall colors of the leaves and the cold wind cutting your face. Suddenly, Sebastian swings himself off of his horse and starts to unbuckle the picnic basket.

'Let's eat lunch here.' he said with a smile.

'Okay.'

You swing yourself off of your horse but suddenly, your boot catches in the stirrups.

'Wahh!'

Your body is flailed awkward over the side of the horse. The horse starts to panic from your awkward position.

'Yuri!'

Sebastian grabs the reins of the horse to make sure it doesn't run away while you are hanging on the side. 'Are you alright, Yuri?'

'Yea, I'm fine.'

You try to get back on the horse to unstick your boot but you can't get back on your horse.

'Here, hold on to me while you get off the horse.'

Sebastian is right behind you, trying to support your upper body. You listen to his advice and your arms wrap around his shoulders for support. His arms wrap around your waist for more support and you finally untangle your legs from the stirrups. Suddenly, you feel really awkward around him.

'Thanks.' you said with a smile and letting go of him. 'It's been a long time since I made such an embarrassing mistake. It probably looked really lame to you when I was flailing around like that.'

Sebastian chuckles under his breath. 'It's fine. We are all human so we can afford to make mistakes. Now, let's have something to eat before the food gets cold.'

He stretches out a blanket on the grass while you tie the horses to the tree nearby. 'Sorry for scaring you like that.' you said, caressing on the horse's forehead. It nickers to you, accepting your apology. You walk over to Sebastian who is taking containers of food and plates out.

'Wow, you packed a lot.' you commented as you peer at the containers of food.

'I wasn't sure what was to your liking so I made a lot of food.' answered Sebastian.

You settle yourself on the opposite side of Sebastian and watch him prepare you some sandwiches and tea.

'Here you go, Yuri. Eat as much as you like.'

'Wow, thanks!' you accept the plate and immediately dig in the food. 'This is pretty good. Even better than the food at the military barracks.' you munched on the sandwich.

'Here's a cup of rose tea.' He offers you a cup of tea.

'Hey, Sebastian.'

'Hmm?'

You look at the tea cup with its rich brown color inside of it. 'I wanted to ask you on where you got this tea from. It's rose flavored, right?'

Sebastian's eyes look at yours and his usual brilliant smile flashes at you. 'Well, it's actually my own secret blend.'

'Really?'

Your eyes widen in surprise and drink the tea with appreciation. 'Wow, the young master is so lucky to drink this tea. It's really good.'

Sebastian's laugh rings out in the air. 'Actually, the young master's favorite tea is darjeeling tea. He didn't try this tea yet.'

'Huh?'

Your forehead wrinkles in confusion and you give Sebastian a questioning look. Without a notice, you feel a droplet hit your nose.'Oh.' You look at the sky which suddenly turned into an angry shade of grey.

'Oh dear, it looks like we have to quickly head back.' said Sebastian, observing the skies. You quickly munch down on the rest of the food.

'Yea, we better go.'

The two of you quickly pack everything and rode back to the mansion. On your journey back, the two of you were hit with such torrential downpour that when you arrived at the mansion, you were soaked to the bone.

'That was such a downpour.' you gasped as the two of you finally reach the kitchens after putting the horses back in the stable. You look at Sebastian and your heart skips a beat. Sebastian pushes his wet hair back and you couldn't help but notice that he is actually even more handsome despite being drenched in rain.

'We better get ourselves warmed up by the fire and I don't want you to catch a cold.' said Sebastian, squeezing water out of his butler jacket. You shake your head and quickly nod at him.

'Great idea.'

You quickly walk over to the fireplace to get your clothes to start drying by settling yourself on the chair near the fire. Sebastian lets out a sigh and he too, walks over to the fireplace.

'I didn't expect any rainfall today.' he said. 'Now, my clothes are all ruined.' He drapes the jacket over the back of the chair and starts to unbutton his blouse and vest. Underneath the wet clothes, it reveals his moonlight skin and you can tell his body is muscular from the hard life as a butler. Suddenly, you can feel your face going really red and you gulped hard.

_'Why am I so attracted to his body all of the sudden? I've seen men undress like that too.' _

'Yuri… Yuri…'

'Huh?'

Sebastian's face is quite close to yours. 'Your face is really red. Are you alright?' he asked.

'Oh, ummm.'

'Here, let me check.' His forehead is pressed against yours and your grey eyes stare into his red ones. 'Hmm. You're pretty warm.' he commented. You give him a nervous chuckle and move yourself away from him.

'I'm fine, Sebastian. If a general like me caught a cold that easily, I would have never survived on the battlefield.' you said, quickly. Sebastian chuckles and he nods his head in agreement.

'That's true. Yuri, sit tight while your clothes are drying. I'm going to quickly change so I can start on tonight's dinner.'

'Alright.' you answered and you quickly look at the fireplace without glancing at him.

'Oh and, Yuri?'

'Hmm?'

You turn around to see Sebastian at the front door of the kitchen. 'Thank you for today. It was really fun.' he said with a smile.

Without waiting for your reply, he leaves you alone in the kitchen. Your hands immediately go to your flaming face.

_'Wahh! Why am I acting like this? I'm acting like some idiot maiden falling in love.' _Your heart gives an hurtful ache and you clutch on it. _'I better not let my feelings get involved with this job or else I'll be in trouble.' _

A few days pass and everything goes without a hitch. You have studied the notes countless times but nothing significant has passed up.

'Hmm..'

You lean back in your chair and put your feet on your desk. 'I can't really think of any possibilities.' you muttered.

You take a photo and lift it up in the light to take a good look at it. _'Maybe there might be a clue in here.'_

A sudden knock on the door interrupts your thoughts but it doesn't disturb your posture. 'Come in.' you said, still looking at the photo. The door creaks open and you don't look at your visitor. _'Wait, what's that in the corner?' _your eyes narrow at something at the photo.

'Yuri..'

'Wahh!'

Sebastian's voice interrupts your thoughts and you lean too far back in your chair, making you tumble backwards. Paperwork flies up in the air and scatters all over the floor.

'Oww..' You rub the back of your head where it made contact with the floor.

'Are you alright, Yuri?' asked Sebastian, kneeling down beside you.

'Yea.'

_'That surprised me.. Wasn't expecting him to come to my room.' _

'Here.'

Sebastian's hand is extended towards you and you grasp on it.

'Thank you.' you said. You stand up, brushing the dirt away from your clothes. 'I'm sorry, Yuri. I didn't mean to startle you so suddenly.' he said, apologetically.

'Don't apologize. It's my fault for not noticing you sooner.'

You start to clean up the mess on the ground. Without a word, Sebastian kneel down to the ground, helping you clean the mess. 'You've been stuck inside of your room for a long time. Any luck with the case?' he asked, picking up a photo.

'It is getting difficult.' you said, collecting all of the photos together. 'But, I'm trying my best. The sooner we find out who it is, it will make the earl feel at ease.'

'I wish the young master is hard working as you. That way he won't have so much paper work to do.'Sebastian hands you the pile of papers he collected from the floor.

'Haha. To be honest with you, I don't enjoy desk work either but it's a nice change sometimes after being out on the battlefield for a long time and plus, it's a lot safer than killing the enemy.' you commented. 'Hmm?'

A silver dome covering a silver tray rests on the desk. 'I thought I bring you something to eat since it is already past lunchtime. You didn't come to the main hall to eat so I was a bit worried.' explained Sebastian.

Your heart skips a beat from his worrying about you. 'Oh, I must have forgotten about the time.' you said quickly.

'I hope roast lamb is to your liking.'

He lifts the dome of the tray and a steaming plate of roast with a side of vegetables. A side of strawberry shortcake is sitting next to the plate. 'I made the cake with low sugar and fat.' he said. 'So eat as much as you want.'

'So considerate.' you said, looking at the food. 'I'll bring down the dishes to the kitchen when I'm done.'

'No, no. There's no need for that. Just ring me and I'll come and get it.' he said.

'Mm. Okay.'

Sebastian leaves you alone and you start on dinner.

'That was really good.' you said, leaning back in the chair. Your belly feels full and you stare the same photo that you were looking at before Sebastian interrupted you. 'Hmm…'

You squint at the small corner of one of the stores' that have been vandalized. _'It looks like it's a symbol here but it is very small. Kinda looks like some kind of bird if you turn it this way but if you look at it from this angle, it's more like a butterfly.'_You try to make out the red paint blob that is on the grey cobblestone wall but you were getting a headache from squinting too hard. 'Oh, well. Maybe the image will come back to me later. Now, I better bring those dishes back. I know he's probably busy with the earl so there's no need to trouble him.'

You gather all of your dishes on the silver tray and head downstairs to the kitchen. Just as you are about to open the kitchen, a loud clatter following a brilliant smashing sound can be heard in the kitchens.

'Mey Rin! Please pay attention where you are going with those dishes.' you hear Sebastian scolding someone.

'S-Sorry, Sebastian.' blubbered a female voice.

'What the..' you muttered. You push your way through the door and your eyes widen at the scene.

A bespectacled maid is held quite closely in Sebastian's arms, almost looks like an embrace. Your heart gives you a quick tug at the scene and your hands grip on the tray that is holding the dishes.

'Mey Rin! Next time, please tie your shoelaces before getting things. I worried that you might get yourself hurt.' His face is quite close to the maid.

'I'm so sorry. I'll remember next time.' she answered with her face blushing at him.

'Uhh…' You clear your throat to break up the scene.

Sebastian looks up to see you staring at him and the maid.

'I'm.. Just here to drop off the dishes..' you said awkwardly. 'I'll leave them here.'

You push the dishes onto the counter and then quickly leave the kitchens.

Your heart is pounding as you walk quickly back to your room. The scene of him and maid is so prevalent in your mind and feelings of jealousy rages over you. You walk over to the standing mirror in the corner to look at yourself. The male clothing that you are wearing hides every aspect of your female figure and your broad shoulders seem to make you even more manlier.

_'I can never be treated like a woman under the circumstances I'm in.' _you thought, touching your reflection. _'Only on the outside, everyone will continue to treat me like a man.' _

A few days later, you have been cooped up in your room or going outside but the real reason was to avoid Sebastian. You are afraid of your heart bursting with jealousy from the sight of the bespectacled maid and him embracing each other. During your stay at the mansion, nothing has happened to threaten the earl's life and you made sure to constantly make a report to the Queen about your progress. From what you heard while you were absent, Commander Sanders was asking the Queen for your return so she has asked you to come back to the Buckingham Palace on the day of her diamond jubilee ball. You already told the earl that night would be your last stay over a game of chess and the young boy's eyes reflected great disappoint.

_'I guess my stay is really over. The horse back riding trip really felt like it happened a long time ago.' _you thought as you pull your military boots on.

A shrilly bird whistle comes from the top of your standing mirror. 'Are you trying to cheer me up, Apollo?' you said, happily.

He grooms his feathers and watches you with his eagle eye. You button the last of your uniform up and tie your hair in a low ponytail with a white ribbon. 'I guess I'm all set.' you said, happily. Apollo flies over to you and lands on your shoulders.

'Thanks for keeping me company.' you said, stroking his wing feathers. He bobs his head up and down, pleased with your comment. 'Alright, I better go. You wanna follow me or go out right now?' Apollo flies over to the window, waiting to be let out. 'Alright, alright. I know you want to go. You have a girlfriend or something?' Apollo gives you a stern look, making you laugh. 'Okay. Have a safe flight, my friend.' You open the window and Apollo takes off into the dark night. You can see down below, that the carriage is ready and polished by one of the Phantomhive servants. 'I too, better get going.'

You walk down the stairs with your military uniform. The Phantomhive servants are lined up along the pathway to the door. The earl is awaiting for you at the door with Sebastian doing any final touches to his young master.

'Earl, you look absolutely wonderful.' you said, happily to the young boy.

'I would say the same to you.' said the earl. 'We better get going. We don't want to be too late to go to the Queen's diamond jubilee ball.' You avoid looking at Sebastian's eyes and you follow the earl into the carriage.

The Buckingham Palace is brightly lit with members of your regiment and other regiments patrolling the surrounding area. _'They're looking good.' _you thought. _'I guess Commander Sanders was able to keep Lieutenant Lockhart in check.' _

The carriage stops in front of the palace and Sebastian opens the door.

'You first.' you said, gesturing the earl to the door. The earl steps out first and with your own straight face, you step out of the carriage, carefully avoiding Sebastian's gaze.

'General!'

A shout from the guards lined along the aisle looks at you. 'I'm back.' you said with a smile. 'Now, attention!'

All of the guards salute you and you start to walk down the aisle. 'General Gladstone, welcome back.' said a few of the guards as you walk up the aisle and you nod your head back to their greeting. The noblemen and women are also along the aisle comment at your arrival.

'General Gladstone is back. I heard that he hasn't been at the regiment for some time. He spent time at the Phantomhives.'

'Really? I wonder why Her Majesty sent him there. He's too good to be associated with the Queen's Dog.'

'Sh! Be quiet, you're being too loud.' You ignore the whispers of the women and turn around at the noblewomen who were gossiping.

'Good evening, mademoiselles.' you said, bowing at the women. The women are flustered at your sudden greeting and they wave their fans in front of their faces.

'G-Good evening, General Gladstone.' they said, curtseying at you.

'I don't mean to be too front with you but please remember, that this palace has eyes and ears all around. You wouldn't want anyone to be offended by your sweet words especially Her Majesty. Please enjoy your time at the ball and I'll see you there' you said, sweetly and you bow back at them. The women are stunned at your sudden words and their faces are flushed with embarrassment. You turn back and you wait for Ciel and Sebastian to catch up with you.

'General, you don't have to defend me with your words.' whispered the earl. 'I always get it so it's fine.'

'No.'

You stare at the main hall that the three of you are approaching. 'Women here in the noble court can be evil creatures with their wicked tongues. They have no right to say such things to you especially at an event like this.'

'I see'

The young boy smiles at your words. 'Thank you, General Gladstone. Please drop by the mansion when you are off duty and play a game of chess with me. Your stay has made my life enjoyable.'

'I will do so.' you answered. The earl walks ahead of you and he greets the announcer who was shouting the names of the nobles who were arriving.

'Yuri..' Sebastian lowers his voice as he says your name. You carefully turn around to look at the butler with your heart paining you.

'Sebastian, thank you for taking care of me during my stay.' you said politely, bowing at him. 'I hope to see you sometime when you come by the palace. As for now, farewell.' You bow your head at him and without letting him say a word, you walk over to the side where your guards and part of your regiment were waiting for you.

'Welcome back, General.' Commander Sanders was at your side with a big smile on his face. But you couldn't help but notice the dark circles underneath his eyes.

'Commander Sanders.' you greeted warmly. 'How was Lieutenant Lockhart and the regiment?' Commander Sanders salutes you and then he lets out a tired sigh.'The regiment is fine but I don't know how you are good friends with that man. He's mental sometimes.'

You let out a laugh and clap your hand over Sanders' shoulder. 'Good work. I see the regiment has improved when I walked out in the courtyard. I'll ask the Queen to promote you. You would make a fine lieutenant, Sanders.' Sanders' eyes brighten and he salutes you again.

'Thank you, General.'

You nod your head and make your way down to the main hall. 'General Gladstone..' said a familiar voice.

_'Ugh…'_

You slowly turn around to see your friend, Lockhart with two different ladies on each of his arms and with more women trailing behind him. 'It's pleasure to see that you are well, Lockhart.' you said with a forced smile.

'I would say the same to you. Ladies, why don't you greet General Gladstone with a big warm welcome after leaving us for so long?'

As ordered, a crowd of ladies with their large ballroom gowns surround you, pushing themselves against you.

'General, it's been a long time since we last seen you!'

'Are you going to dance tonight?'

'General, you're so dashing…'

'_Ugh… I'm going to get you, Lockhart.' _you thought with disgust. From the corner of your eye, you see a noble walk past you with a breast pin shaped like a bird. _'That breast pin… I think I've seen that somewhere.'_

'General, who do you think is the prettiest out of us all?' asked a lady.

_'I better get rid of these women first before I could question him.' _

You turn to the lady and you put on your brightest smile. 'You are all beautiful roses tonight and it makes me happy to be with all of you.' The ladies squeal at your words and you use that moment to push your way through them. 'Please let me through. I need to have a drink.' you said, gently and you walk over to the drinks table. The noble that you spotted earlier is also at the drinks table getting a glass of wine. You casually get a glass of champagne and start to look at the food. From the corner of your eye, you watch the gentleman carefully. The bird pin flashes in the light and suddenly, it starts to click in your head. _'That bird shaped pin.. It was in one of the photographs with the graffiti of the earl's stores. Does that mean he's the culprit?'_

'General..'The Phantomhive earl walks up to you with a glass of water in his hands. _'Oh good. I can keep a close eye on the earl..' _Suddenly, you see something flash underneath the noble's coat and he points something at the earl.

'Earl!' you shouted and dropping your glass, you dash over to the earl. A loud bang echoes in the room and screams fill the room. Your body shields the young boy and you look at him who is startled.

'Are you alright, earl?' you said. The earl nods his head and suddenly, you feel a sharp pain at your side.

'General, you're bleeding.' panicked the earl. Your hand touch your side and you see your gloved hand stained with dark red blood.

'I'm fine..' you said. You get off the earl and stand up to see what is going on. Your regiment has secured the man, disarming him from his gun.

'What? Get off of me!' scowled the man.

'Your name, sir?' you said, sternly as you grip onto your wound. The noble refuses to answer your question and he spits in your face.

'How dare you do that to General Gladstone.' shouted a soldier and the noble is secured even tighter.

'So you're not going to say your name, are you?' you said angrily as you wipe the spit away from your face.

'Not to you, pretty-faced boy!' snarled the man. 'Just because you are the general, you probably had to sleep with the top generals here to get your way up.'

'Quiet!' The soldiers secure him even further.

'Hmm. I guess that foul mouth of yours isn't going to do much good for you.' you replied.

'I know who he is. His name is Sir Edward Langley.' said Commander Sanders at your side.

You give Sir Langley a smirk. 'Well, that wasn't so hard. Sir Langley, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of the earl of Phantomhive and vandalism of the earl's property. Soldiers, lock him in Tower Green for further interrogation.'

'Yes, sir!' said your soldiers.

'What do you want to do with him, General?' asked Commander Sanders.

'Hand him over to Sir Charles Grey. I'm sure he'll get something out of the him. We need to search his manor to find any other individuals who are involved. Understand, Commander?'

'Yes, I'll write up a quick letter to Sir Grey immediately.'

'Excellent.'

Suddenly, you start to feel a little light headed and the pain starts to be excruciating for you. 'General! Are you alright?' said Commander Sanders.

'I'll be fine.' you gasped. But you can feel your vision going a bit blurry. Your body makes a slow collapse to the ground and someone catches your body. 'General! General!' The sounds of screams and sobs can be heard in the room.

'Someone! Call a doctor! General Gladstone is injured!' shouted Commander Sanders.

'Gladstone! Gladstone!' you hear Sebastian calling your name but you couldn't keep your vision straight anymore. You black out on the cold marble floor.

A sudden sharp pain and someone pressing against your torso jolts you awake. Immediately with your senses, you grab onto the hand that is pressing against you. A young man with his blonde hair slicked back, shocked at your sudden movement. 'Who are you?' you snarled, gripping on the hand tighter.

'Relax, Ms. Yuri. I'm not here to harm you.' said the man.

'Oh, it looks like you still have some energy left. Ms. Yuri, it would much appreciated if you let go of my apprentice so he can finish his job.' A wizened old man walks in with a basin in his hand.

'Old man Evans..' you muttered, letting go of the man's hand.

'Dr. Evans, not old man Evans. Where are your manners? I seriously think Lieutenant Lockhart has been teaching you bad manners.' corrected the old man, setting the basin beside the young man.

'I didn't know you had an apprentice.' you said with a small smile and look at the young apprentice who is tying the sides of your bandages together.

'I need one now since I'm getting too old for the job. Charles, introduce yourself to her.' The man nods his head at Dr. Evans.

'Hi, Ms. Yuri. My name is Charles Dane.'

'Remember that, Ms. Yuri. If you need any help, Charles is going to help you. He was enlisted by Her Majesty so don't worry about him blabbing out your secret.' he explained.

You nod your head slowly and then a sudden sharp pain courses through your torso. 'Ow.' you said, gripping onto your wound.

'Don't go moving around. You hear me? Charles just operated on you and it was a pain in the butt trying to remove the bullet.' said Dr. Evans, pressing his gnarly fingers into your shoulder and pushing you against the bed. The doctor clucks his tongue in disapproval and he gives you a stare. 'Seriously now. Getting yourself shot at the Queen's Diamond Jubilee by using your body as a shield? I applaud you for your bravery and reckless behavior.' You look around the room which is painted in a dark royal blue color with the curtains drawn over the window.

'Where am I?' you asked in a tired voice.

'In the Phantomhive earl's holiday house in London. Her Majesty insisted that you stay with her but you know how it is. It's probably too noisy over there so here is quiet enough for you to get some rest. And you know how I hate going to the barracks because it's never clean. Anyways, I'm going to give you some pain killers right now so it won't hurt so bad tonight. Charles, prepare the morphine for me.'

Charles prepares the morphine with the needle and you watch him push the excess liquid out of the needle.

'Geez, Yuri. Just because you are a general, you need to be more careful since you are a woman.' said Dr. Evans, taking the needle in his shaky hands and you can feel a prick from the needle going into your arm.

'Yea, yea. I know.' you muttered.

'How is she, Dr. Evans and Dr. Dane?' asked a voice. You look around to see Ciel and Sebastian walking into the room.

'Yuri is fine..' said Dr. Evans. 'I'm counting on you that she won't move around at all for the next couple of days. I know she will start to do something crazy like go horseback riding with a bullet hole still in her torso. Knowing this hard-headed woman.'

Your mind feels confused from the medication but you slowly realize what the doctor said.

'Alright, Yuri.. Get some rest and I'll check up on you later in a couple of days. You hear me? No moving at all!' scolded Dr. Evans as he points his old finger at you. '

Let me escort you to the door, doctor.' said Sebastian.

'No, it's fine. Dr. Dane will help me out. Just make sure that woman stays in bed.'

The two doctors leave and Ciel and Sebastian walks over to your bedside. 'So you knew that I was woman?' you asked Ciel slowly.

Ciel nods his head at you. 'Her Majesty told me before you came to the mansion but I didn't want to address you as a woman because it was a carefully guarded secret.' He lets out a sigh. 'You're so reckless, General. Why would a delicate woman such as yourself protect me? The commotion you caused at the diamond jubilee was such an uproar. We had to rush you out of the ballroom before anyone finds out your secret. If the military knew that they were being controlled by a woman, you would be in the London tabloids.'

'I don't care what anyone says about me or me losing my job but you were such a good friend to me so protecting you was my main priority.'

Ciel's face gives you a small smile and he lifts your hand and presses his lips against it. 'I guess I have no choice then. Thank you, General Yuri Sawazaki.' You nod your head and the young boy smile once more.

'Well, I'll leave the two of you alone. You have a lot to talk about..'

The boy leaves you and Sebastian alone but you couldn't help but feel really awkward.

_'Damn. I don't know how to start the conversation.' _

'Yuri..'

Suddenly, you find yourself embraced in Sebastian's arms.

'Huh?'

Your mind is still little confused from the situation and the pain killers that were given to you earlier.

'I thought I was going to lose you.' he whispered. 'Just seeing you being injured like that was just too painful for me… Yuri, please allow me to say this.' He parts away from you and stares at you with his red eyes. 'I love you, Yuri.' Your mind is now spinning with confusion and you part away from him a little.

'Wait, sorry. I must be hallucinating right now.. Maybe it's from the painkillers.' you muttered, grasping on your head. Sebastian chuckles at you and he tilts your head upwards with his hand.

'I'll awaken you from your confusion then.'

His lips press against yours and his tongue slips into your mouth, letting you taste a deep sweetness from his tongue. Your mind is slowly obliterating with his kiss and then he parts away from you.

'Awake now?' he asked with a smirk on his face.

'W-Wait!' you stammered, putting your hand over your mouth. 'J-Just n-now…'

'Hmm? This is quite interesting. I never seen such a prestigious general so flustered before.'

'S-Shut up.'

Your face is turning flush red and you look away from him. 'But wait.' You push him away from you. 'Aren't you with that maid?' Sebastian lets out a sigh and gives you an exasperated look.

'Is that why you were avoiding to look at me lately? I knew it because after that time when you came to the kitchen, you've been acting a bit funny.'

'Well..' you started to say with hesitation.

'No, we're not together. How come you came up with such a stupid idea?'

'I came up with a stupid idea? If anyone walked in, they would have the same judgement as me.' you retorted, moving away from him. 'Ouch.' A sharp pain reminds you of your wound.

'Don't move around so much. Dr. Evans just operated on you.' said Sebastian and he pulls your chilled body closer to his. 'So let me take a wild guess. You were avoiding me because you were jealous? Am I right?'

You give him a look and then raise your eyebrows at him. 'What if I told you that you were wrong?'

'Then I would keep trying to win your heart, Yuri.' said Sebastian, thoughtfully. You smirk at him and wrap your arms around his neck. '

There's no need for that.' Your lips lock over his, kissing him passionately with all of your might.

**Later on that night:**

Fiery pain starts to burn through your core and you bit down on your lower lip. Your long black hair is plastered over your sticky back.

'Yuri.. Yuri..' Sebastian's arms wrap around your waist as you sit down in his lap. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yea… I'm sure.. Ah!'

Your hands grip over his shoulders, digging into his skin and hoping the pain stops hurting you.

'Your wound is opening up again..' Blood stains against his white torso as it leaks through your white bandages. 'The doctor isn't going to be too happy when he sees this.' he whispered into your ear.

'It's fine. Being with you is worth every painful wound.'

'Don't say that. I would never want to hurt you again.' His lips press against yours, melting your body into passion and pain.

**The Next Morning:**

'_Mm.. What time is it?' _you thought as the grandfather clock wakes you up. You groggily open your eyes and find yourself staring at a pair of red ruby eyes.

'Good morning, Yuri.' said Sebastian. He kisses you on the forehead.

'Good morning.' you said, groggily and you can feel a splitting headache starting to come on. But you refuse a headache to ruin the moment. You try to prop yourself up but vertigo and dizziness takes over you.

'Don't get up. Sleep some more, Yuri.'

'If you want me to sleep some more, come closer to me then.'

Sebastian obeys your order and he pulls your naked body closer to his own.

'Yuri..'

'Hmm?'

'Quit your job as a general and stay with me at the mansion.'

'No.' you replied to his request. You look up at him and pat his face. 'I can't quit the army just yet but I'll slowly will. I need to have someone suitable to step in my place. I can't leave my regiment to someone irresponsible like Lockhart.'

'He's the one who blabbed out your name to me, right?'

A vein pops on your head with annoyance. 'I forgot about giving him a beating.' you muttered under your breath.

'Don't be too hard on him. It was actually me who coaxed him for an answer. Without him, I wouldn't know your name.'

'Mm.'

You flick your long hair away from your face and peer down underneath the bed sheets. 'Sebastian, the old man is really going to give me hell when he sees me next time. I'm bleeding all over the bed sheets.' Sebastian chuckles at your words and gives you a light squeeze.

'Don't worry. I'll take the blame for you.'

'Haha. Thanks.'

You snuggle close to him and you can smell a faint perfume scent of roses.

'Hmm?'

You look up at him, giving him a surprised look.

'What is it, Yuri?'

'You know, it sounds like a long time. But I just remembered something. Remember that time when we went to the river for a picnic? You never answered my question. Why did you make rose tea if the earl doesn't like to drink it?'

Sebastian laughs and he props his head up with his hand and the other hand still wrapped over your waist. 'At that time, I didn't want to answer your question since it would be too embarrassing for me. The rose tea that I made was inspired by you.'

'Huh?'

Your forehead wrinkles in confusion. 'How so?' Sebastian flicks a piece of your hair playfully away from your face.

'Well, remember how I met you at the Harvest Ball? To many people, you looked like a handsome general who fought gruesome battles and wars but to me, you looked different. You remind me like one of those wild roses who will hurt anyone who tried to pick them but they will still maintain their beauty. I started to come up with my own blend of teas using the roses that were grown in the young master's garden.'

Your hands wrap around his neck, hugging him tight with all of your might. 'Well, I hope you keep making that special tea blend of yours because I'll be coming back for some more.'

'Of course.'

His lips press against yours and you can feel bubbles of joy and happiness numbing the pain of your physical and mental wounds.

**Few Months Later:**

After training with your regiment, you are finally released from your duties. Just as you are about to mount your horse, you looked down at your military uniform. _'Maybe I should change at the military barracks before I go.'_

'General Gladstone!' called out a voice.

'On a second thought, never mind. I should leave right away or else I won't get away from him.' you muttered and you ignore the calling as you climb onto your horse. Lockhart comes up to you with that silly grin again.

'Hey, General! Are you done for the day?' he asked, looking up at you.

'Yes. If you need any more help, go ask Lieutenant Sanders for some help. I'm surprised that you even got promoted to a general title. When I walked passed your office this morning, you have a whole mountain of paperwork to do.'

' Well, there's no need to be jealous over my success.' said Lockhart, puffing his chest bravely. 'Now the ladies are coming to me so often that I can't refuse them any more.'

'Uh huh. Anyways, I'm going to go.' you said, monotonously.

'No. Don't go yet. Right now, I'm not asking about military duties but I was wondering whether you want to come with me and have a drink with my regiment. Sir Charles wrote a letter to the Queen and she promised to give us a huge celebration for our hard work. And..' Lockhart moves closer to your horse. 'Plus, some of my men were able to sneak a few beauties into the barracks.' he whispered excitedly.

'Lockhart.'

You lean over to look at him. 'I don't know why you are using **that** to convince me to go to the barracks. Did you forget that I'm not interested in women since I am one?'

'Oops, I forgot.' he knocked his head playfully with his fist. 'So what do you say? There's free booze and food over there.'

'Nope, I have to go home for dinner.'

He crosses his arms over his chest, giving you a questioning look. 'Oh, to that lover of yours. You know, you never actually told me who it is. Are you going to tell me and introduce him one day?'

You wrap the cloak around yourself. 'Nope. I'll let you keep guessing who he is. It wouldn't be fun if I just told you.'

'Hey! That isn't fair!'

No longer wanting to hear Lockhart nag you, you snap the reins of your horse and gallop out of the Buckingham palace. It's a long journey but you didn't mind. Finally reaching the familiar mansion, you tie your horse at the stables and head inside to the kitchens.

'Just came back from work?' said a familiar voice. You turn to look at your lover and walk over to him with your muddy boots.

'Yea, sorry I couldn't change before coming. Lockhart was nagging me and I wanted to leave as soon as possible.'

Sebastian wraps you in his arms, warming your chilled body. 'That's okay. I like the way you're dressed right now. Why don't you go take a bath? Dinner should be ready soon. By the way, the young master requested that you play another game of chess with him tonight. Is that alright?'

'That's fine. The boy never gives up in trying to beat me in chess. I better head upstairs.'

You start to head out of the kitchens.

'Wait, Yuri.'

'Hmm?'

A large bouquet of red roses are placed in your arms, almost intoxicating you with its sweet fragrance. 'I found these in the market today and these reminded me of you.'

'Heh. You spoil me too much.'

Even with large bouquet of roses in your arms, you lean forward and press your lips against his. '_You know, maybe I am like what he says. I am the Rose of War.'__  
_


End file.
